Overconfidence Issues
by Cheesecake44
Summary: The fight between Goku and Vegeta started off a little differently and which lets Nappa stay alive.


**Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Overconfidence Issues**

* * *

"Alright, that's it. Enough!" Vegeta yelled from down below, pulling both Nappa and Goku's attention from their fight.

"You heard me Nappa, come down here. You're finished."

Nappa's face fell as he glared down at Vegeta in annoyance.

"Don't look at me like that, so far you haven't managed to land a single punch! I think you've embarrassed us long enough."

This had only happened twice before where Vegeta had pulled him from a battle, he hated it, to not finish a fight because it made him look weak and he loved fighting. Nappa supposed it was sort of true if he was compared to the Saiyan Prince, despite how much it rumbled him, he usually did as he was told.

Krillin's gaze kept flitting between the larger and smaller Saiyan as he clutched Gohan to him.

"Great, just great so it makes it sound like that guy was just a warm up," he muttered worryingly. "And that other guy seems to know what he's doing."

He regretted it but his words obviously made Gohan shake harder with terror as he squeaked out for his father to be okay. Krillin pulled the child closer and vaguely hoped the boy wouldn't be traumatised from seeing four close friends all die at the big guy's hands.

Said big guy was still looking put out and rather pissed off, he had not moved, something which Vegeta had noticed.

"I said it's my turn!" He called up, unknowingly sounding like a petulant child. "Now get down here!"

There was a tense moment where it seemed that Nappa was going to ignore him and continue however the bigger Saiyan took a deep breath through his nose, held it and blew out his mouth slowly, now visibly calmed down he turned back to look at Goku.

"Well, funs over. Vegeta's going to enjoy killing you slowly, Kakarott. He's the only one in the universe who can stop me from ending things with you right now," Nappa smirked at Goku who glanced down at the Saiyan Prince. "He's stronger and faster than me and I can't wait to watch you fail, it's too bad he won't let me help finish you off."

Why would he do what the other says? Goku thought as he looked back and forth between the two. He was so quick to anger and eager to fight so why listen to him?

"Have fun," Nappa said. "Now what can _ **I**_ do for fun?"

He floated down back to Vegeta, still wondering to himself what he could do now since he was no longer going to be busy fighting, he glanced over at the kid and the bald lad and felt a smile spread over his face and he stopped his descent, and was about to charge their way when-

"No," Vegeta said. "Don't even think about it, they're mine too."

"What?!" Nappa was indignant. "Why do you get all of them?"

"You got three and now I get three," he said, not once breaking eye contact with Goku. "We're not counting the one who got himself killed by a Saibaman."

"Of course we don't," Nappa muttered, still mulling over who gets whom. "Alright, alright, I'll just sit and be bored."

"You do that," Vegeta said dismissively as he started to rise up in the air.

Nappa went and plonked himself down on the rock that the other had been sat on before, got himself settled comfortably, crossed his large arms over his too broad chest and sat back to watch the show.

Krillin was stood in front of Gohan, attempting to protect him despite his shaking hands. Regardless, he did feel safer with Goku here and he knew the man's son felt the same. From the looks of it, the big guy was sitting this one out and had to leave them alone.

Quietly Krillin thanked whatever God's he could think of that such a thing as 'overconfidence' existed.

"Krillin?" Gohan murmured. "Do you think he'll really leave us alone while my dad fights?"

Both of them looked at Nappa, who just so happened to glance their way, he grinned at them both in such a sadistic manner that Krillin audibly gulped.

But he hadn't moved.

"Guess so," Krillin said. "He does as the other guy tells him."

They looked up at the two Saiyans now in the sky and both silently wondered what would happen if Goku lost.

"C'mon, Goku..."

"Please, dad."


End file.
